Explain Yourself
by cd11
Summary: : A General Hospital JaSam short story. All characters and backgrounds are the property of their creators. Our story is the day after the events that took place in the earlier story: Not again. Sam is explaining her conduct of the past few weeks to Jason. Rated T for references to f/f spanking and suggested sexual situations.


_**Explain Yourself: A General Hospital JaSam short story. All characters and backgrounds are the property of their creators. Our story is the day after the events that took place in the earlier story: Not again. Sam is explaining her conduct of the past few weeks to Jason. Rated T for references to f/f spanking and suggested sexual situations.**_

It was a very quiet trip back to the penthouse. Jason and Sam had some small talk on the drive back from Alexis's house, But It was Sam's conduct while Jason had been away on business that was on both of their minds.

It was also not a very comfortable ride for Sam as she had been re-introduced to her mother's hairbrush the night before and sitting down was not pleasant at the moment.

Finally they got back to the penthouse. The suitcases were tossed by the door. Sam was checking the phone messages knowing that Jason was watching her with that steely-eyed look that told her that she was still in a bit of trouble.

Knowing that a diversion might be a good idea. "Why don't I make us something to eat?" she suggested hopefully.

All this earned her from Jason was a raised eyebrow to go with the stare. "Nope" he said. "I seem to remember telling you yesterday that we were going to talk about your actions over the last few weeks." Gesturing to the sofa. "Have a seat."

Sam walked over and plunked down beside him, which was not a great idea for her bottom was still very sore. "OWWWW!" she whined, taking one of the pillows and stuck it under her.

Jason was watching her trying to suppress a smile. "If your waiting for me to feel sorry for you, Sam." Jason told her. Its not going to happen. I have to throw in with Alexis, you and the sisters, and Starr had it coming."

"I can't believe that you let Mom use a hairbrush on us." she pouted. "You were ok with her treating us like we were children?"

"Well let me think." Jason said with due seriousness, then replied. "Yeah, I'm good with it."

Jason was considering his next words carefully, then he spoke. "I know that there are two sides to every story." He said, watching Sam's reactions carefully. "So, what's your story?"

Sam looked into those deep blue eyes. "Well there have been a few incidents."

Jason shakes his head. "A few, you say?" He shook his head in disbelief. Sam trying to get comfortable and not succeeding.

"Could you please explain to me how you and Kristina could let Molly lead the two of you around by your collective noses?" Jason asked. "I would think that it should have been the other way round."

Sam grimaced. "Yeah, that's what Mom thought too. She was not happy about that at all." At that Jason raised an eyebrow. "I can't imagine why. Lying under oath in court, a near-riot at the Metro Court. Jason paused as Sam blushed. "And then we have yesterday's fun and games at Chandler's drill site."

Sam squirmed a little, gave him a small smile. "It has been a little busy the last few weeks."

Jason had to suppress a smile. "Ya think?"

Sam's face was bright red at this point, a mix between wanting to laugh or burst into tears. "It's hard to say why, Jason." she finally said. "Baby sister seems to be getting into her wild child phase. The fight at the Metro court, the protest at the drilling site. Yes Molly stared the fight, and she organized the protest, but it felt like the right thing to do. I couldn't let her do it alone."

Jason listened intently. "And the thing at court, was Molly part of that too?"

Sam smiled "Nope. I have to admit. That was all mine." She giggled , "But you should have seen the glare on Carly's face when I changed my testimony." Seeing the frown on Jason's face, Sam got serious.

"After everything we've been through, do you think that I want to visit you in the Port Charles lock-up?" Jason asked her.

Sam realized that he had gotten serious. "No of course not." she said quietly.

"Good we agree then." Jason said as he took Sam by the hand and gently pulled her to him. "So are you going to control your wild child?"

Sam looked into his deep blue eyes that only had love for her and a good deal of humor too. "Of course." she said with a smile.

"Good, because if you don't I can always call your mother." he warned "She did mention something about pointers if we need to go there."

"No doubt." Sam said with a small pout. "Glancing toward the stairs. "So you going to make me feel better? she asked with a glimmer of mischief in her dark eyes.

Jason reply was to pull her into a long and deep kiss. "God, I have missed you." he told her.

As Jason led Sam upstairs to their bedroom. "By the way, Morgan called Sonny from Sherman-Johnson Military School this morning."

Sam was curious; "What's up with him?"

"Not much." Jason replied. "He wanted to know if you and the rest of the Naked 8 want to come up there for an autograph session."

Sam closed her eyes and shook her head. " Starr was right, this did not end well."

_**Fins**_


End file.
